Alea Iacta Est
by Tyfa
Summary: Eine Nacht, wie er sie nie vergessen würde. Eine Nacht, die das Leben des Goldjungen Harry Potter völlig veränderte. Die Nacht des Fehlers seines Lebens. [HPxDM] - [complete]


**Alea Iacta Est**

**Titel: Alea Iacta Est  
Teil: 1/1**

**Serie: Harry Potter  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g)  
E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de  
Warnungen: Für bleibende Schäden übernehm ich keine Verantwortung!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen in dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Das Lied ist von Juli und heißt ‚November'.**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte  
E-Mail addy oder hier einfach ein Review verfassen!**

**Noch ein paar Dinge zum Verständnis:**

**°O°O°O° - Perspektiven/Szenenwechsel**

**--- - Kleiner Szenen/Perspektivenwechsel... von einer Erinnerung in eine andere oder zurück in die Gegenwart**

**Okay genug gelabert, ab zur Story:**

°O°O°O°

_Schreie, schmerzerfüllte Schreie. Sie dröhnten in seinen Ohren, schienen sein Trommelfell zerreißen zu wollen. _

_Waren es seine eigenen?_

_Gleißender Schmerz pulsierte durch seine Adern, schien an seiner Narbe zu explodieren._

_Ein schmaler Körper, geschunden, von Wunden gezeichnet._

_Höhnisches Lachen, Schläge, Flüche._

_Blut auf weißem Schnee._

_Ein letzter lauter Schrei, ehe der Körper mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel und dort regungslos liegen blieb._

°O°O°O°

Vorsichtig bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige im Schutze seines Tarnumhanges durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge der Zauberschule, die er als sein Zuhause betrachtete.

Er war sich nach der letzten Standpauke von Hermine mehr als im Klaren darüber, dass er grade mindestens 5 Schulregeln brach, da er nicht brav in seinem Bettchen im Gryffindorturm lag, doch war das im Moment sein geringstes Problem.

Seit nun mehr gut einer Woche ließen ihn die Visionen von Voldemort keinen Schlaf mehr finden, selbst wenn er nur blinzelte erschienen die grausamen Bilder von Folter und Tod vor seinem inneren Auge und es schien nichts zu geben, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Er war ja nicht mal dazu fähig die einzelnen Eindrücke dieser Visionen und Albträume zu benennen, geschweige denn auswerten und dem Orden mitteilen, also versuchte er sie, so gut wie es ihm eben möglich war, zu ignorieren.

Wahrscheinlich waren diese Ereignisse eh schon lange vergangen und er konnte dem Gequälten nicht mehr helfen. Bitterer Schmerz begann hinter seiner Narbe aufzuwallen.

Das war Voldemorts Art ihn leiden zu lassen, er zeigte ihm Bilder von Morden und Folterein, führte ihm so noch mal seine eigene Hilflosigkeit überdeutlich vor Augen.

Verzweifelt lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige an die kühle Steinwand hinter sich, versuchte sich einigermaßen zu sammeln, seinen aufgewühlten Geist zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Etliche Minuten verharrte er so, genoss die Dunkelheit um ihn herum, etwas das wohl niemand von ihm erwarten würde. Er, der Junge-der-lebt, der ewige Goldjunge, der immer gute Laune hatte, fühlte sich in der Dunkelheit und Stille geborgen.

Ein leises Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und suchend ließ der Gyrffindor seinen Blick durch den finsteren Gang schweifen, ohne Erfolg. Grade als er dachte, er würde aufgrund seines Schlafmangels anfangen zu halluzinieren, drang der Laut abermals an sein Ohr.

Neugierde begehrte in ihm auf, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Geräuschquelle zu orten, folgte den nun immer wiederkehrenden Lauten.

Irrte er sich oder war das verhaltenes Keuchen?

Vielleicht war jemand verletzt. Mitgefühl und Sorge keimten in ihm auf, ließen seine Füße sich schneller voranbewegen. Lautlos zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, noch immer darauf bedacht so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen, man wusste schließlich nie, wer hinter der nächsten Biegung lauerte.

Eine weitere Abzweigung kam in sein Blickfeld, während die Geräusche nun nicht mehr zu überhören waren.

Doch etwas ließ ihn mitten im Schritt innehalten.

Das war kein einfaches Keuchen, dazu gesellten sich mittlerweile unterdrückte Stöhnlaute.

Unvermittelt stieg im die Röte in die Wangen. Er hätte beinahe ein Pärchen beim Sex erwischt. Oh Gott wäre das peinlich geworden!

Inzwischen war er sich nämlich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass diese Geräusche von nicht ganz jugendfreien Aktivitäten stammten.

Aber wer ist so lebensmüde mitten auf dem Gang, nachts, während der Ausgangssperre, Sex zu haben? Gab es für so etwas nicht Betten oder wenigstens Räumlichkeiten?

Abermals begann die kurz zuvor gedämpfte Neugierde in ihm aufzusteigen. Wer waren die beiden Schüler hinter der nächsten Ecke? Wer war so mutig es mitten in der Nacht in einem der Gänge... Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal ganz zu Ende führen, ohne vor Scham im Boden zu versinken.

In Gedanken schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war einfach zu prüde oder schlichtweg zu unerfahren.

Ein kleines Stimmchen in seinen Gedanken forderte ihn dazu auf, um die steinerne Biegung wenigstens einen Blick zu werfen, immerhin hatte er immer noch seinen Tarnumhang.

Nie würde jemand davon erfahren.

Zögerlich setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, näherte sich immer mehr der Ecke die sein Sichtfeld und ihn noch von den Geräuschquellen abschnitt.

Seine Vernunft versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten weitere Schritte in die Richtung der Abzweigung zu tätigen, drängte ihn nicht seiner Neugierde nachzugeben, nicht zum Voyeur zu werden.

Doch es half alles nichts.

Nur Augenblicke später konnte er einen offenen Blick in den nächsten Gang werfen. Und was er sah ließ ihm seinem Atem im Halse stocken.

An die Mauer gelehnt stand ein braunhaariger Junge, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, aber zumindest wusste, dass er aus Slytherins 7. Jahrgang stammte, mit hinuntergelassenen Hosen und stieß immer wieder die kleinen lusterfüllten Geräusche aus, die ihn hierher geführt hatten. Von seiner Position aus konnte Harry sehen, dass der Junge schwer atmete und ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn glänzte.

Aber das war nicht der Grund für sein Erstaunen, denn vor diesem Jungen kniete gewiss kein Mädchen und befriedigte den Slytherin, sondern ebenfalls ein Junge.

Nicht dass er etwas gegen Homosexualität hatte, schon seit geraumer Zeit wusste er, dass es in der Zaubererwelt etwas Alltägliches war, doch hatte er noch nie zwei Jungs beim Sex beobachtet und das noch dazu in Hogwarts.

Die kleine Stimme, die ihm sarkastisch zurief, dass es nur daran lag, dass er seinem voyeuristischem Trieb bis jetzt unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, ignorierte er vehement.

Er hatte die Chance zu gehen, immerhin hatte er seine Neugierde befriedigt und gesehen, was hier genau vor sich ging, doch er tat es nicht.

Er konnte nicht. Egal wie sehr sein Verstand versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, wieder zu verschwinden, seine Beine bewegten sich kein Stück.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah, wie der stehende Junge den anderen plötzlich an den Haaren packte, zerrte ihn zu sich auf Augenhöhe und drückte ihn mit der Brust gegen die Wand.

Harry dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen.

Der Braunhaarige riss die Hose des anderen ungeduldig herunter und rieb sich an dessen nun entblößten Gesäß.

„Jetzt mach schon." Ein unwilliger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des an der Wandlehnenden.

„So ungeduldig, Malfoy?" Noch bevor dieser noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der andere Slytherin sich schon mit einem Stoß in ihm versenkt, ohne Vorbereitung, ohne Hilfsmittel. Auch schien der Braunhaarige den kleinen Schmerzensschrei und das verzogene Gesicht seines Gespielen nicht zu beachten, begann er doch sich ohne zu Zögern hart in dem Blonden zu bewegen.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte. Malfoy mitten in der Nacht beim Sex auf dem Gang zu erwischen oder dass dieser die Kontrolle völlig aus der Hand gab und sich nehmen ließ. Er hatte den Grauäugigen immer für einen absoluten Kontrollfreak gehalten, doch nun schien ihm die Szene vor seinen Augen das für ihn mehr als abstrakte Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Aber irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah die krampfhaft zugekniffenen Augen des Blonden und dass dieser sich in die Hand biss, damit seiner Kehle nicht noch mehr schmerzerfüllte Laute entwichen.

Kaum 5 Minuten später zuckte der Körper des Braunhaarigen zusammen und mit einem letzten kehligen Stöhnen kam er in seinem Gespielen, den Grauäugige hingegen schien das Ganze völlig kalt gelassen zu haben.

Immer noch in seiner Position im Schatten der Wand erstarrt, beobachtete der Gryffindor wie die beiden Slytherins ihre Kleidung wieder richteten.

„Nicht schlecht, Malfoy." Ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte die Züge des Jungen ohne Namen.

„Laber nicht und rück die Kohle raus." Kühl gesprochene Worte, ließen das Grinsen des Braunhaarigen weichen und mit einem Murren zog er einige Geldscheine, Muggelgeld wie Harry von seinem Standpunkt erkennen konnte, aus der Tasche und reichte sie dem Blonden, welcher sie besitzergreifend aus dessen Hand riss und durchzählte, anscheinend mit einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis.

„Und jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst." Die Züge des 16-jährigen waren kalt und abweisend, doch schien den anderen das nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Da liegt dein Problem, Babe. Du lässt dich zwar vögeln, verscheuchst aber jeden danach sofort wieder. Wenn du nicht so verdammt scharf wärst, hättest du keinen einzigen Freier mehr."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht und jetzt verpiss dich." Definitiv konnte man aus dem harten Tonfall mittlerweile Aggressivität heraushören und das schien auch der andere zu merken, denn mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung Dracos verschwand dieser in der Dunkelheit.

Grüne Augen hatten die ganze Szenerie mit Entsetzen beobachtet. Malfoy ließ sich für Sex bezahlen? Und hatte das anscheinend schon öfter getan?

Sein gesamtes Weltbild drohte einzubrechen.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so etwas in seinem Umfeld geben könnte, um so grotesker schien es ihm, das grade der stolze, unnahbare Slytherin seinen Körper verkaufen sollte.

Ein Seufzen riss ihn aus seiner Apathie und seine Augen schweiften zu dem Blonden zurück, konnten beobachten wie dieser an die Mauer gelehnt stand und über die Bisswunde seiner Hand leckte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervorzog und mithilfe dessen die Verletzung heilte.

Der erste Impuls den das Gehirn des Schwarzhaarigen wieder aufnahm, war weglaufen, doch schienen seine Beine noch immer wie am Boden festgewachsen.

Ebenfalls konnten seine Augen nicht von dem blonden Geschöpf vor ihm weichen, er merkte nicht einmal wie sein Zauberstab langsam seinen tauben Fingern entglitt und klackernd auf dem Boden aufkam.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, versuchte noch mehr mit dem Schatten der Wand zu verschmelzen, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass er dank seines Umhangs eh unsichtbar war.

Der Slytherin war bereits aufgeschreckt und blickte nun erstaunt in seine Richtung.

„Was-?" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Harry mit ansehen, wie sich die kalte, undurchdringliche Maske über des feingeschnittene Gesicht seines Gegenübers schob, während dieser die Geldscheine in der Tasche seiner Hose verschwinden ließ.

Langsam trat er aus der Dunkelheit hervor, zog den Umhang von seinem Kopf, gab sich seinem Rivalen so völlig preis, ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er tat.

„Potter?!" Einen Augenblick meinte Harry Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht seines ewigen Gegenspielers erkennen zu können, doch im nächsten Moment war dieses vage Flackern verschwunden.

Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, er brachte kein einziges Wort der Erwiderung hervor, egal wie sehr er versuchte seine durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken wieder einzufangen und in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.

„Solltest du nicht friedlich in deinem kleinen, warmen Bettchen umgeben von deiner Gefolgschaft schlafen?" Dumpf drangen die Worte an das Ohr des Grünäugigen, ergaben für ihn kaum einen wirklichen Sinn, während seine Augen immer wieder über den Körper des Slytherins glitten, nicht begreifen konnten von was sie soeben Zeuge geworden waren.

„Oder hatte unser kleines Potty einen Albtraum?" Der gespielt mitleidige Tonfall riss ihn aus seiner kurzzeitigen Lethargie und ehe er sich versah, brachte er ein einziges Wort, eine Frage, welche seit Minuten durch seine Gedanken geisterte über die Lippen.

„Warum?" Deutlich konnte der Gryffindor sehen, wie das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers einfror.

„Du hast gespannt?!" Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage. „Was würden deine kleinen Freunde sagen, wenn sie das erführen." Das minimale Zittern in der Stimme des Blonden hallte überdeutlich in seinen Ohren wieder.

„Warum?" Sein eigener Tonfall festigte sich langsam wieder, wurde drängender. Er wollte eine Antwort, er brauchte sie.

„Warum was?" Der Blonde hatte sich umgewandt und blickte nun gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, eine Seite die Harry an ihm nicht kannte. Seine Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern gewesen.

Kurzzeitig tat er es seinem Rivalen gleich und warf einen Blick durch das dünne Fensterglas auf die draußen so still daliegende Winterlandschaft. Es schneite seit Tagen unermüdlich, so auch jetzt.

„Warum tust du das?" Der Gryffindor war sich mehr als sicher, dass Unverständnis breit über sein Gesicht geschrieben war, doch war das nebensächlich, als er sah wie der Körper des Grauäugigen leicht zusammenzuckte und sich zu ihm umwandt und mit undefinierbaren Blick musterte.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich der Kehle des Slytherins, ließ Harry verwundert die Stirn runzeln.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angeht, aber ich brauche das Geld." Dem Schwarzhaarigen war es, als wäre es mit voller Wucht von einem Hornschwanz gerammt worden. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Malfoy ihm wirklich geantwortet hatte, geschweige denn den Sinn von dessen Aussage erfassen.

„Aber warum? Du schwimmst doch im Geld, euer ganze Besitz-"

„Falsch." Die Schlichtheit dieses Wortes, ließ seine Verwirrung nur noch anwachsen. „Ich besitze gar nichts mehr." Die Kälte in den Augen seines Gegenübers wich allmählich unterdrückter Wut.

„Aber-?" Fassungslos blickte er den Blonden an. Von was redete er da?

„Mein Vater hat mich rausgeschmissen, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Und das nur weil ich kein am Boden kriechender Speichellecker von diesem Psychopathen werden wollte. Du siehst, ich habe nichts mehr, außer meinen Körper."

Schwer hangen die Worte in der Luft, ehe Harry sich wieder soweit fasste, dass er einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz zu artikulieren vermochte.

„Aber es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben, als dich... als dich..." Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, er schaffte es nicht, dazu war sein Geist noch zu sehr in Entsetzen erstarrt.

Einen Moment lag das Schweigen wie eine dunkle Decke über ihnen, doch dann zerrissen leise Laute die Stille. Immer lauter klangen die Geräusche von den Wänden wieder und während Harry zuerst noch geglaubt hatte, dass Malfoy weinen würde, egal wie absurd diese Vorstellung auch schien, stellte er nun fest, dass dieser lachte. Ein bitteres, hartes Lachen.

Der Slytherin setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen auf ihn zu, während der Schwarzhaarige solange zurückwich bis er die kühle Steinmauer des Ganges in seinem Rücken spürte. Das Lachen verstummte so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, als der Blonde nun genau vor ihm stand, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt.

„Ja, Potter, ich mach mich zur Hure. Ich lass mich von den widerlichsten Typen nur für Geld ficken. Das ist es doch, was du sagen wolltest?" Die Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit der Worte ließ ihn Schaudern, ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, blieb auch von seinem Rivalen nicht unbemerkt. Der warme Atem des Blonden streifte seine Lippen.

„Was denn? Mach ich dich nervös?" Ehe Harry richtig stellen konnte, dass es nicht an dem Slytherin, sondern an dessen Worten lag, hatten sich fordernde Lippen auf die seinigen gepresst, nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atem.

Doch dieser Kuss endete so schnell wie er begonnen hatte.

„Weißt du, Potter. Ich könnte ja für dich mal eine Ausnahme machen, eine Nacht umsonst mit mir. Vielleicht kommst du ja auf den Geschmack, was meinst du?" Der höhnische Ton, ließ ihn innerlich aufschreien. Er wollte weg, wollte nicht hier stehen, von dem feuchten Traum der meisten Schüler Hogwarts an die Wand gepinnt und von ebendiesem ein Angebote für Sex bekommen.

Seine Hände drückten schwach gegen die Schultern des Grauäugigen, versuchten diesen von sich wegzuschieben, aber es schien als habe all seine Kraft seinen Körper verlassen, als ließe sie ihn im Stich, verriet ihn an sich selbst.

Lippen legten sich abermals auf seine, diesmal sanfter, doch noch immer bestimmt. Sein Widerstand erlosch fast völlig, als sich warme Hände den Weg unter seine Bekleidung suchten, sich auf die erhitzte Haut seines Bauches legten.

„Nein..." Es war mehr ein weinerliches Wimmern, als ein Wort, doch auch dieses erbärmliche Zeichen des Widerwillens wurde von dem Slytherin, dessen Lippen sich inzwischen über seinen entblößten Hals hermachten, gekonnt ignoriert.

Der Grünäugige spürte, wie sich die entfachte Hitze seines Körpers in seinen Lenden sammelt und auch der Malfoyische Sprössling schien dies zu bemerken, begann er doch sich in kreisenden Bewegungen an ihm zu reiben.

Ein Stöhnen entkam ungewollt seiner Kehle und es war, als hätte dieses Geräusch seinen Verstand aus dem ihn umschließenden Nebel heraus in das hier und jetzt katapultiert.

Die Bilder des anderen Jungen wie er Draco vor nicht mal 20 Minuten nahm, drängten sich zurück in seinen grade erwachten Geist, führten ihm die Realität mit einer ungeahnten Brutalität vor Augen.

„Nein." Diesmal bestimmter drang das Wort über seine Lippen. Die Kraft seines mittlerweile völlig erloschenen Widerstandes kehrte zurück, doch der Slytherin ließ nicht eine Sekunde des Zögerns erkennen, als seine Hände immer weiter in Richtung der pochenden Erektion des Goldjungen glitten.

„Hör auf." Harrys Hände drückten den Blonden entschlossen ein kleines Stückchen von ihm weg, soweit es ihm in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung möglich war. Ein erstaunter Blick maß ihn, bevor wieder die übliche Kälte den grauen Seen innewohnte.

„Warum sollte ich? Tu doch nicht so als wärst du anders als diese ganzen Kerle. Ich merke doch, dass es dir gefällt." Der heisere, ärgerliche Tonfall der Stimme des Blonden, festigte seinen Widerstand nur noch und er versuchte sich an dem Grauäugigen vorbeizuzwängen, doch hinderte ihn dessen fester Griff um seine Hüften daran.

„Warum?" Das Ärgerliche in den grauen Seen war verschwunden und er meinte fast ein Drängen in der Frage wahrzunehmen, tat es aber als Einbildung ab. Malfoy wäre niemals wirklich in seine Beweggründe interessiert.

Doch noch ehe sein rationales Denken ihn daran hindern konnte, bevor er überhaupt wusste was er im Begriff war zu tun, formten seine Lippen die Wahrheit, die sein Verstand noch nicht einmal erfasst hatte.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass es dir egal ist." Seine Augen weiteten sich ebenso entsetzt wie die des Slytherins, während dieser ihn so plötzlich losließ, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte schon eine Entschuldigung murmeln, als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht um Verzeihung bitten konnte, da dieser Satz der vollen Wahrheit entsprach.

Ehe der Blonde reagieren konnte, hatte er sich von der Mauer gelöst und war den Gang hinunter gestürzt.

Er wusste nicht wie lang er blind durch die Gänge hetzte, hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, doch irgendwann gaben seine zitternden Knie nach und er fiel der Länge nach hin.

Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über seine geröteten Wangen, Schluchzer unterbrachen seinen unstetigen Atem. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen.

Er wollte nicht nur einer von den Freiern des Grauäugigen sein, er wollte nicht einer von vielen sein. Er wollte, dass er _der_ eine für Draco war.

Eine absolute Absurdität, hätte man ihm dies vor gut einer Stunde gesagt hätte er demjenigen einen Vogel gezeigt.

Aber vor einer Stunde hatte er seinen eigentlichen Rivalen auch noch nicht geküsst und musste sich nicht mit seinem rasenden Herzschlag und dem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend auseinandersetzen.

Langsam drückte er sich mit zitternden Armen vom Boden ab, lehnte seinen ausgelaugten Körper gegen die Wand.

Es war für den Augenblick einfach zu viel, die Albträume, deren Bilder ihn nicht mal während er wach war in Frieden ließen und nun musste er auch noch die Wahrheit erkennen.

Die Wahrheit, dass ihm sein ärgster Rivale und Widersacher plötzlich nicht mehr so egal war, wie er es eigentlich sein sollte.

°O°O°O°

Zwei Wochen zogen ins Land.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, bis auf das Gefühlsleben des Jungen der lebt. Er war zunehmend verunsichert, hatte er zuerst noch vermutet am nächsten Morgen dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, das Gespött der Leute darzustellen, war er nun dadurch, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiteten, noch unschlüssiger über den Slytherin und dessen Handlungsgründe.

Das er dem Blonden kontinuierlich aus dem Weg ging, aus Angst dass dieser von ihm eine Erklärung oder Rechtfertigung verlangte, trug ebenfalls nicht unbedingt zur Klärung dieser ihn verwirrenden Umstände bei.

Oft meinte er die stechenden Blicke grauer Augen während des Unterrichts oder auf den Fluren in seinem Rücken zu spüren, doch war er sich niemals sicher und tat es als Einbildung ab. Den Mut sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gucken ob sich seine Vermutungen bestätigen, besaß er nicht.

„Harry, sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ärgerliche Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, zeigten ihn abermals auf, dass er die letzten zwei Wochen einfach zu unachtsam gewesen war. Selbst vom Unterricht hatte so gut wie gar nichts mitbekommen.

„Harry!" Braune Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, als er seinen Blick von den lodernden Flammen des Kamins im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor nahm und ihn seiner braunhaarigen Freundin zu wand.

„Sorry Hermine, ich bin hundemüde." Mit diesem Worten wollte er sich erheben und zu den Schlafsälen gehen, doch eine schmale Hand, deren Finger sich um sein Handgelenk schlossen, hinderte ihn daran.

„Was ist bloß mit dir los?" Besorgte Blicke taxierten ihn einen Moment lang, ehe das Mädchen ihren Griff lockerte und ihn somit ihrer Gesellschaft entließ.

„Du weißt, wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du immer mit uns reden." Ein schwaches Lächeln zwang sich auf sein Gesicht. Selbst wenn, sie würde ihm nicht helfen können.

Sobald er seinen leeren Schlafsaal betreten hatte, verließ die Spannung, die ihn seit Tagen als Einziges noch aufrecht hielt, seinen Körper und er wankte mit unsicheren Schritten zum Bett.

Vielleicht würde er heute Nacht etwas Schlaf finden, er hoffte es, auch wenn sein Unterbewusstsein ihm klar machte, dass er wohl kaum damit rechnen konnte.

Mit einem leisen Plumps, kippte sein erschöpfter Körper in die weichen Laken, suchte den Schlaf, der ihm so lange verwehrt geblieben war.

---

_Gepeinigte Schreie zerrissen die Stille der Nacht, ließen ihn angsterfüllt zusammenzucken._

_Suchend blickte er sich um, doch die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen verwehrte ihm jede noch so kleine Einzelheit seiner Umgebung._

_Kälte kroch in seine Glieder, ließ seinen Körper erzittern._

_Wieder ein Schrei, lauter dieses Mal, näher._

_Angst breitet sich in seinem Körper aus. Keine Angst um sich selbst, Angst um die Person die schrie, Angst zu spät zu kommen. _

_Ein greller Blitz und er konnte es sehen. Er befand sich in einem Wald. Nein, nicht irgendein Forst, der Verbotene Wald._

_„Schrei so laut du kannst, Sohn, es wird dich niemand hören." Höhnische Worte, gefolgt von gleißender Pein, der sich in jede Zelle seines Körpers fraß._

_Schmerzerfüllte Schreie hallten zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen hervor._

_Er krümmte sich, nicht wissend ob es seine Laute des Schmerzes gewesen waren, oder die des Gequälten._

_Seine Augen waren krampfhaft verschlossen, doch konnte er trotzdem den schmalen, von Wunden geschundene Körper in seinen Gedanken erblicken._

_Blut rann über die milchige Haut, verlieh ihr einen rubinenen, im Licht des Feuers glänzenden Schimmer._

_Ein Fluch zuckte durchs dunkel der Nacht, traf den sich in Pein windenden Körper._

_Ein letzter Schrei ehe der Junge mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden aufkam und dort regungslos liegen blieb._

_„Verräter." Die Worte hangen einen Augenblick bedeutungsvoll über die Lichtung, ehe mehrfach das laute ploppende Geräusch des Apparieres die laut in seinen Ohren dröhnende Stille zerriss. _

_Nach kurzem Zögern traute er sich aufzublicken und seine Augen auf die leblose Gestalt zu lenken._

_Was er sah, ließ ihn erstickt aufschreien._

_Blonde Haare klebten dem Jungen wirr in der Stirn und die grauen Augen schienen anklagend auf ihn gerichtet zu sein._

_---_

Schreiend erwachte Harry.

Noch ehe er seine Orientierung völlig wiederfand, hatte sein Körper bereits den Weg aus den wärmenden Decken seines Bettes gefunden und er hatte den Gryffindorturm schneller verlassen, als sein Verstand es begreifen konnte.

Der Traum.

Der Traum, der ihn seit Wochen immer wieder heimsuchte, hing mit Malfoy zusammen.

Und heute Nacht würde das eben Gesehene passieren, da war er sich sicher. Er musste es verhindern. Die Chance dazu war ihm durch seine Narbe und deren Verbindung zu Voldemort gegeben worden, nun musste er sie nur noch nutzen.

Dem blonden Slytherin durfte nichts geschehen, er durfte nicht sterben.

Unbewusst begannen Tränen in seine Augen zu steigen, ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen.

Dass konnte er nicht zu lassen.

Er wollte nicht allein gelassen werden, er brauchte den Grauäugigen. Mehr als ihm jemals bewusst gewesen war.

Zwar war der Blonde schon lange eine der wenigen Konstanzen in seinem Leben gewesen auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte, doch wann war aus purem Hass und einer Spur Verlangen denn mehr geworden?

Seine hektischen Schritte führten ihn zu dem Büro des Schulleiters, bevor er es allerdings erreichen konnte, kollidierte er mit einem anderen Körper und landete hart auf dem Boden.

„Mr. Potter, erklären sie mir was das zu bedeut-!" Noch bevor der ärgerliche Zaubertrankmeister enden konnte, war der Gryffindor schon wieder auf den Beinen und wollte an seinem Lehrer vorbei rennen, als dessen ausgestreckte Hand ihm einen harten Schlag vor die Brust verpasste.

„Mr. Potter!"

„Draco, er... ." Unter anderem Umständen hätte er es wohl als amüsant empfunden, wie sich die Gesichtszüge seines Professors bei seinen gestammelten Worten vor Entsetzen verzerrten, ehe sie wieder zu der undurchdringlichen Maske wurden, doch nun war all sein Denken auf den blonden Slytherin, der vielleicht grade in diesem Moment gefoltert wurde, reduziert.

Immer mehr Tränen fluteten seine Augen, ließen sich kaum noch zurückhalten.

Panik war das Wort was seine Gefühle in diesem Moment wohl am besten beschrieb.

„Folgen sie mir." Grade als Harry erleichtert aufatmen wollte, da Snape den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen und ihn zu Dumbledore zu bringen schien, schritt der schwarzhaarige Mann an ihm vorbei, in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

„Aber Dumbledore...!" Verstand er denn nicht? Es ging hier um ein Leben. Um Dracos Leben!

„Dumbledore ist bereits über alles informiert und nun hören sie auf zu widersprechen und folgen sie mir."

Endlos lange Minuten schritt Harry hinter seinem Lehrer her, ohne die an ihm vorbeigleitende Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, da jeder seiner Gedanken unklar und krank vor Sorge um den Grauäugigen war.

Ein verhaltenes Räuspern ließ ihn aufblicken und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass sie angehalten hatten. Vor der verschlossenen Tür der Krankenstation.

Grüne Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen ehe er die Tür aufriss und grade mal eine Sekunde später in seinen Bewegungen gefror.

Professor Dumbledore und eine verweinte Pomfrey blickten ihn überrascht an, doch entging dem Gryffindor nicht die Betroffenheit in ihren Augen.

Die beiden tränenerfüllten Smaragde wandten sich zu dem auf einem der Betten ruhenden Körper.

Blonde Haare stachen ihm sofort ins Auge, ebenso wie die zahlreichen Wunden im Gesicht und am Oberkörper.

Er war zu spät.

„Nein..." Es war nur ein Hauchen, doch konnte man seine Verzweiflung deutlich in ihm ausmachen. Seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben und in seinen Ohren tönten die Schreie seines Traumes. Er hatte es gewusst.

Er hätte ihm helfen können, hätte ihm helfen müssen, doch er hatte es nicht getan.

„Noch... noch lebt er, aber ich... ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun!" Heftiges Schluchzen begleitete die Aussage der molligen Krankenschwester, doch ihre Bedeutung riss Harry den Boden unter den Füßen endgültig weg. Seine Knie knickten ein und er landete auf die kühlen Steine.

„Ich hab es gewusst... ich hab es gesehen... ich konnte ihm nicht helfen." Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufblicken. Verschwommen manifestierte sich das Gesicht seines Schulleiters auf seiner Netzhaut.

„Du hättest nichts tun können, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Der beruhigende Tonfall, den Dumbledore sein Eigen nannte, verfehlte zum ersten Mal völlig seine Wirkung.

Schuld.

Er war schuld.

„Willst du hier bleiben?" Ein schwaches Nicken war alles, was er zustande brachte. Sanft fuhr eine Hand in einer beinahe väterlichen Geste durch seine zerzausten Haare, ließ ihn unmerklich zusammen zucken, ehe sich die Flügeltür zur Krankenstation mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihm schloss und er allein war.

Allein mit Draco.

Etliche Minuten hockte er noch in der zusammengesunkenen Position auf dem Boden, ehe er genug Kraft fand um sich zu erheben und auf den leblosen Körper auf dem Bett zu zustraucheln.

Es war seine Schuld, dass der Slytherin hier lag. Er hätte es verhindern können, hätte er seinem Traum mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Dann hätte er vielleicht schon vorher gesehen was passieren würde, dann hätte er es vielleicht verhindern können.

Seine zitternde Hand ergriff vorsichtig die des Blonden. Einen Moment verspürte er den Drang zurückzuzucken, ob der eisigen Kälte, die den filigranen Fingern innewohnte, doch wurde er sofort erfolgreich unterdrückt und der Gryffindor klammerte sich an sie als wäre sie sein Fels in der Brandung, der letzter Strohhalm, sein Rettungsring, der ihn vorm jämmerlichen Ertrinken bewahrte.

Er hatte versagt.

Schon wieder hatte er versagt.

Er hatte wieder eine Person, die er liebte, nicht retten können.

Zaghaft strichen seine bebenden Fingerkuppen über die blässliche Wange des Liegenden, fuhren jeden einzelnen Schnitt in der geschundenen Haut nach.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dieser einen Nacht vor zwei Wochen zurück.

Wieso hatte er es nicht zugelassen?

Er empfand sehr viel mehr für Draco als es in einer gutgepflegten Feindschaft üblich war und selbst wenn dieser nicht das gleiche für ihn fühlte, so hätte er doch wenigstens diese eine Nacht ihm gehört.

Und nun würde er ihn verlieren, ohne ihm einmal so nah gewesen zu sein, wie er es sich in seinen sehnlichsten Träumen wünschte.

Er hätte ihm noch so viel zu sagen gehabt.

_ Wir ertrinken zu zweit in unseren Worten _

Kurz flackerte etwas in seinem Inneren auf, dass ihm sagte, dass er den Blonden nicht einfach sterben lassen würde, dass sie einen Weg finden würden.

Doch jedweden Anflug von hoffendem Wahnsinn, wurde sofort von seinem Verstand, der ihn rational auf die gegebenen Tatsachen hinwies, im Keim erstickt.

Eine minimale Bewegung an seiner Hand ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Der flache, aber stetige Atem des Slytherins verwandelte sich in ein hektisches, abgehacktes Keuchen.

Entsetzt sah er das Flattern der Augenlider und ohne sein Zutun breitete sich Hoffnung und Erleichterung in seinem Körper aus.

Draco wachte auf.

Sie hätten noch eine Chance das Leben des Blonden zu retten, da war er sich ganz sicher.

_ Wir ertrinken zu zweit in Einsamkeit _

„Shhh. Ganz ruhig. Reg dich nicht auf." Zart fuhr er die Gesichtszüge des Liegenden nach. „MADAM POMFREY!" Seine Stimme zitterte, verbarg seine Panik nicht im Geringsten, als er nach der beleibteren Krankenschwester rief.

Graue Seen wurden aufgeschlagen blickten ihn einige Sekunden verklärt an, bevor sie sich auf ihn fokussierten.

„Harry?" Es war nur ein leises Krächzen zwischen den röchelnden Luftzügen, doch für den Schwarzhaarige konnte er seinen Namen nicht deutlicher aussprechen.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Ganz ruhig, ich hole Hilfe." Behutsam wollte er sich von dem Slytherin lösen, wurde jedoch von dem schwachen Druck an seiner Hand zurückgehalten.

„Nein... bleib..." Harry konnte sehen wie schwer dem Grauäugigen das Sprechen fiel, doch tobte immer noch Hoffnung durch seinen Kopf, wühlte seinen gesamten Geist auf. Wieso sollte Draco keine Hilfe wollen?

_ Zu viel passiert _

„Ich bin sofort wieder da, aber lass mich Madam Pomfrey holen. Du brauchst Hilfe." Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus, ebenso wie Unverständnis. Jede Sekunde die er hier verschwendete konnte das Leben des Slytherins gefährden.

„Keine... Hilfe." Die Worte quälten sich langsam über die bleichen Lippen.

„Aber warum?" Er musste sich beherrschen nicht völlig zusammenzubrechen und unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Er verstand den Willen des Anderen nicht.

„Zu spät." Ein Hauch, doch trafen ihn diese Worte härter als es jede Beleidigung des Slytherin es jemals getan hatte. Eine blasse, zitternde Hand, ergriff kraftlos des oberen Rand der Bettdecke und zerrte sie ein minimales Stück herunter, entblößte so den dicken Verband um den Bauch des Verwundeten, welcher vom Blut durchtränkt war.

„Nein, es ist nicht zu spät. Du wirst das überleben. Lass mich Madam Pomfrey holen, BITTE!", flehte Harry, doch der leichte Druck an seiner Hand nahm nicht ab.

„Erinnerst..." Ein Husten unterbrach den Slytherin. „... du dich an die Nacht in..."

Die ersten Tränen passierten nun doch die Portale seiner Augen, die das letzte Hindernis zwischen ihnen und der Freiheit dargestellt hatten, rannen unaufhörlich über die erhitzten Wangen des Gryffindors.

„Ja. Ja, ich erinnere mich." Erinnerungen drängten sich ihm auf. An den Kuss und die weichen Hände des Blonden.

„Es... es wäre mir nicht egal gewesen." Der leichte Druck an seiner Hand nahm ab, während seine Augen sich weiteten. Die Augenlider des Slytherins senkten sich langsam über die grauen Seen, während sein Kopf zur Seite sank.

„NEIN!" Sein Schrei hallte durch den weitläufigen Raum, als er den schmalen Körper seines ewigen Gegenspielers packte und fest an sich zog.

_ Warum lässt du mich im Stich? _

„Nein, lass mich nicht allein!" Ein erstes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, Tränen tropften von seinen auf die blassen Wangen des Jungens in seinen Armen.

„Mach die Augen auf, bitte! Draco..." Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Blonden, versuchte die Realität zu verdrängen, versuchte zu vergessen, dass der erste Mensch den er wirklich liebte soeben in seinen Armen gestorben war.

„Warum lässt du mich allein?" Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, als er sich langsam von dem leblosen Körper löste und in das schöne Gesicht blickte.

_ Egal was noch kommt _

Er wäre nicht einer unter vielen gewesen, er wäre dem Blonden nicht egal gewesen.

_ Egal was du sagst _

Er hätte alles haben können und hatte durch seine Feigheit alles verloren.

_ Auch wenn du jetzt schweigst _

Sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf die regungslosen des Slytherins.

_ Ich habe versagt _

„Warte auf mich..." Ein Versprechen, während der tote Körper seinen Armen entglitt und sich langsam wieder in die weißen Laken bettete.

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hinter ihm ließ ihn herumwirbeln.

Durch seine tränenverschmierte Sicht konnte er Madam Pomfrey ausmachen, welche mit der vor den Mund geschlagen Hand in den Flügeltüren der Krankenstation stand und ihn aus geröteten Augen entsetzt anblickte.

Ihm war klar, dass sie alles gesehen hatte, doch interessierte es ihn nicht.

Bedächtigen Schrittes ging er an ihr vorbei, verließ die Krankenstation ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Es war vorbei.

Durch seine Ignoranz war Draco Malfoy gestorben.

Durch seine Dummheit hatte er sich selbst zugrunde gerichtet.

Und durch seine Hand würde der Mörder seiner Liebe sterben.

_ Ich weiß, ich habe versagt! _

°O°O°O°

**Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Worte zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen...**

**Und ich weiß, dass die meisten von euch eher auf den letzten Teil von ‚Broken Faith' warten als ein neuer One-shot von mir, aber dieser Teil war schon bevor ich das letzte Chap von BF beendete, fertig... ansonsten: Ich versuche ja mich zu beeilen!!**

**Das ganze hier war eine absurde Idee, die eigentlich mal für Weiß Kreuz gedacht war und nun irgendwie ihren Weg in Harry Potter schaffte...**

**Das Lied ist von JULI und heißt ‚November'... Seit ich Juli auf nem Konzert als Vorband hatte, komm ich gar nicht mehr von deren Album weg...**

**Okay ich verabschiede mich dann auch mal wieder, aber vorher:**

**KOMMENTARE SIND MEHR ALS NUR ERWÜNSCHT!!!**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


End file.
